The Voices Inside My Head
by Ra Sadistic One
Summary: A strange encounter with Youko. Is it a dream? Is it reality? Or is it just the voices inside my head..?


The Voices Inside My Head

I can feel your hands on me every time I close my eyes. I don't know whether to loathe you or to moan at the sensations you make course through my veins. And your laughing voice. Dear sweet god... You're laughing at me. You taunt, you whisper, you groan... Your voice comes in soft wisps over my skin, making my ear, neck, and collar tingle with the soft vibrations. I can remember when you were just a memory... just an extension of stories Nii-san would tell me. But you... This porcelain god of flowing silver is standing over me with a most feral gleam in his decadent golden eyes. So mischievous... but it only adds to your sex appeal. I can see why they all wanted you. I don't even think Koenma and the others know you're free. When I try to tell them they put me here... They tell me, "Shuichi, it's just the voices in your head..." and look at me with worry in their eyes. Especially Nii-san... But dear god... how can it be voices? Voices...

I moan lowly for you as you hotly lick a path down to my navel. They call you.. voices... I want to tell you. But I know you know, somehow. You are, after all, my better half. And you always know better. Your hands are on my waist, your claws not-so-softly tracing patterns over my delicately protruding hip bones. I cannot help but moan again and buck my hips gently toward you when you delve your tongue into my navel... I don't think anyone has ever done that to me. I gasp again as I look down into your blazing, liquid gold eyes.

All I can see is mirth in your eyes. "My little red head..." I almost want to moan at the purr in your voice... It's just so silky... And I've never heard you speak aloud before. My eyes darken a shade with the lust you wrought with just that silky purr. Your voice is beyond sexy. It is simply divine...not to be too cliché, but it is true, and fitting, my sweet, sweet silver god. ...And I'll be fine so long as _you_ never forsake me...

...Ah, I've been distracted. I softly moan as you smirk, nuzzling the warm flesh of my stomach.

"What is on your mind, my little red head, that bothers you so?" You stand and finally undress yourself. A slow striptease while I try to think of what I want to say.

"Voices..." I finally manage to stammer. "They.. they keep trying to tell me... you're only a voice... inside my head..." I melt into your touch as you mold our bodies together. You stealthily walk back to me when you finished your tease, like a predator eyeing its prey. "But..." My breathing is labored so as not to be shallow or panting. Oh, the things you do to me, my beautiful, silver god... "Voices.. can't nip or caress or touch or lick or kiss... Or dismantle a straightjacket with one hand while on videotape..."

You smirk even more, almost like the Cheshire cat as you kiss me forcefully. My head merely falls back gently against the white, plushy, padded wall and I open myself to your onslaught, welcoming not only your questing lips, but your probing tongue. I shall let you devour me from the inside out if that should be your whim or desire. It would at least be pleasurable for the both of us...

You move over me while you continue to kiss me, your tongue exploring every surface in my mouth. I can only whimper softly into you at the undivided attention I had only dreamed of. You groan softly into the kiss, teasingly grinding our hips together, loving the feel of my growing erection against your thigh. But my sweet, silver god, how unfair of you to unclothe yourself and leave my pants on... I whimper softly again as you abruptly grab both of my wrists in one of your nimble hands, pinning them above my head then slowly end your bruising lip lock.

You lower your lips to my left nipple, letting your hand graze gently down my side before resting it at the hem of my pants. You deftly undo the button, then slowly, teasingly... so achingly slow... pull down on the zipper. All the while your eyes are staring in mine. I am surrounded by your liquid gold... and your fiery, passionate lust. My silver god... please... take me... Please... I do not know how much longer I can stand your teasing...

Thankfully I do not have to wait the eternity I feel I am waiting, and my pants, with a soft tug, are pooling by my ankles. You kiss my swollen lips again before pulling the offending clothing from me completely, then move to my socks. I moan at the soft touch of your fingertips sliding the fabric down my ankles before teasingly pulling them down my feet. You arch your fingers to press softly into the soles and arches of my feet, delighting in the soft gasps and moans that escape my lips. Then you finally pull my ankle socks from me, leaving me at long last as delightfully bare as you.

You pull me from my propped up position against the cushy wall to lay me down, flat, on the just as cushy floor. Your hands ghost over my form once before you abruptly flip me onto my stomach. I cannot help the small shiver in my spine as your soft, warm hands trail down my shoulder blades, over my back, and down the curve of my butt, where they seem to stay. At the same time I feel your hot breath between my shoulders before you nuzzle your nose into my back. I gasp, almost involuntarily, my breath quickening. From there you dart out your velvet hot tongue, licking down my spine, every so often stopping to pay particular attention to one of my vertebrae, licking, nipping, and sucking the skin over the bone, smiling at every soft utterance of mine.

All down my back, and my head is swimming with the soft constant hum of pleasure it creates. Everywhere your mouth touches leaves a burning trail of fire in its wake, and it leaves me wanting only more. And more is what you give to me...

I gasp softly in surprise as your tongue wetly slides between my cheeks. You use your hands to hold them apart... expose me to you. I have never felt more vulnerable in my life, but then again, thrill has never accompanied it, either... I gasp softly again as you tentatively lick at the pucker you found, slowly becoming bolder. My eyes half lid, mostly in wonderment at the odd sensation. You dip your tongue inside me, little by little, then take it back, just to do it again, only going a little deeper than before...

You bring right hand in front of me, holding it level with my mouth but a centimeter from my lips, and press two fingers softy to my lips. I quickly dart out my tongue to meet your fingers, swirling my fleshy appendage around them as I suck them into my awaiting mouth.

You pull them away, and next I feel them at my hidden opening instead of your tongue. You push both inside, past my protesting muscles, though I do try to relax as much as possible. Although I may have never been anyone's uke... I have had my lovers...because I want to be like Nii-san in every way.. little though Kaa-san sees any of it... She does not even see my desire for her beloved son, so how could she see my desire to be just like him? Or you, my silver god?

...And while having your two fingers inside me right away hurts, I am thankful you are even preparing me. And it hurts less with every repetitive stroke you make...though I know it won't last. I whimper as you scissor your fingers, though I try to ignore it. There is a hidden euphoria waiting beyond this that will make the pain disappear. And I know you will only hurt me further when you seat yourself inside my hidden depths... But having you...and having you all to myself if only in these moments will be worth it. It was worth any pain the moment the words "my little red head" left your lips, my sweet silver god...

You remove your fingers, placing your hand on the back of my hip, your obvious arousal resting against my somewhat stretched opening. You thrust into me completely, waiting for my body to adjust to the sudden, almost violent intrusion. You lick the shell of my ear wetly, nibbling on the lobe... and it proves to be a good enough distraction for you to start moving. It still hurts, but no where near as much. Your lips trail down from my ear down my jaw to my neck, and when your lips touch my neck... I almost forget the pain. When you suckle softly on my neck behind my ear, just on the vein, I moan in pleasure, the pain from my backside completely lost to me.

I feel you smirk into my neck at my low moans. But then your next thrust... you angle it differently... and I nearly scream out of the pleasure of the twin sensations. My mind goes hazy from the continued pleasure, and the almost screamed moans continue to spill from my lips. All I can feel is the building spiral in my lower stomach... the lusty heat coiling, the white hot oblivion of a mini death calling to me with open arms, beckoning me on. Please... I'm so close...

Almost as if you hear my silent pleas, you suck almost harshly at my pulse, thrusting harder into me. It's what I needed... I scream out the only thing in all the three worlds that could ever do this to me... the only thing I would want to do this to me... the only one who gets away with everything simply because he _is_ that good... the only thing that has been on my mind and my lips for god knows how long. Your name. _Youko_.

I moan softly as you continue to thrust into me, still striving to reach your own moment of release. I feel you pull back, then out, your body arches, and you tense, going rigid with the feeling of your orgasm as it hits you; I hear you groan softly, then sigh, my name on your so talented lips. I groan softly, a near inaudible sound as I feel your essence on my back. You grab my discarded straightjacket and use the back to gently clean me of your fluid, then toss it haphazardly to the side.

You leave your clothes lying on the floor, generating new ones from your ki. I can't help but smile as the white silks form over your porcelain skin... my silver god... You smirk and toss me my pants. While I put my pants back on, you pull a seed from your hair. Such beauty... You destroy the far camera with your rose whip, leaving half fallen on the floor. The other you simply grin at, using your ki to turn the deadly weapon back into a seed you stash it back in your hair and pull another one into your hand, feeding your ki to this one as well. Picking a few of the berries off of the plant in your hand, you repeated the process and replaced the seed in your hair. Glancing at the proof of your existence, and our activities, you pull me into your arms and throw the berries to the floor. To the camera we simply vanish, but I know you are taking me home. Home, to the Makai, right, my silver god?

The pounding on the door just as we left, as well as the strong arms around me are proof enough that you are no voice in my head. Besides, you missed a spot on my back...


End file.
